


you'll be safe with me

by ilomilo97



Category: Desenfrenadas (TV 2020), Desenfrenadas | Unstoppable (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They're so cute I can't stand it, but please bear with me here bc i'll probably write more about them, i felt the need to contribute to this fandom, marvera - Freeform, that scene on the beach had me shook, this isn't the best of my abilities i know i can do much better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilomilo97/pseuds/ilomilo97
Summary: What if Marcela hadn't run away the morning after?
Relationships: Vera/Marcela
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	you'll be safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> im obsessed with them. don't blame me. please let me know what you think, your feedback helps me grow.

Vera wasn’t exactly a damsel in distress, Marcela knew this. Both of them were protecting each other and it showed. That night at the beach, they really showed each other how much they cared for one another. It wasn’t just some summer fling, or some temporary feelings. Throughout the course of their trip, both girls had grown on each other. Their relationship really made a one-eighty turn, considering how much Vera didn’t want to get involved with Marcela in the first place. But after getting to know her story, her reasons and her intentions, the blonde girl empathized with her and also felt this strong attraction that she couldn't quite pinpoint the origin of it. The brunette just had this mysterious energy around her that made you want to know more about her. Plus, it helped that she’s extremely attractive. Tattoos were kind of a turn on for Vera, though she wouldn’t say it out loud. 

Putting their mushroom trip aside, the connection they felt was real and it had already been brewing for the past few days. Vera didn’t know when or how, but she just felt some kind of way towards the brunette. She hadn't felt this way about anyone before, that’s for sure. While for Marcela this was a nice experience, opening up to someone emotionally and physically without expecting some kind of reward in return. Doing these things because she wanted to, and not because she had to. It felt good for a change. Also, Marcela found Vera attractive as all hell. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her all night, but she wasn’t sure if the blonde girl felt the same so that’s why she just stared at her and played all these escenarios in her head. It honestly came as a surprise to the brunette when Vera whispered in her ear something about going to the rocks, to get away from the group for a few minutes. Those lucky few minutes that turned into hours, of course. 

The blonde opened her eyes to palm trees above her head, the sun rising to her left and the sounds of the waves crashing. This was something she could quickly get used to. She rubbed her eyes and yawned a little bit before turning her head and seeing the other girl still sleeping on her stomach, using her crossed arms as a pillow, her face turned to Vera’s direction. Marcela had her lips completely sealed and Vera couldn’t help thinking how peaceful the brunette looked, even her breathing was coming out slowly. Based on how she looked while sleeping, you wouldn’t guess what kinds of problems she had in her life. You would even say her life was normal. But it was far from it. Vera knew this. The blonde girl fought the urge to tuck a lock of Marcela’s hair out of her pretty face. Not like it was blocking her view, or anything. Suddenly, everything that happened last night came flooding to the forefront of Vera’s mind. The events of last night appeared in flashes before her eyes, like a quick summary. She brought her hand to cover her mouth because she realized something important. Last night she had her first orgasm. This was kind of a big deal to Vera. And the fact that it was with a girl didn’t escape her. Maybe she just needed someone to touch her the right way. She turned to look at Marcela again only to get startled by the sound of the brunette's voice.

“What are you staring at?” she didn’t even open her eyes but this was enough to make the blonde jump a little and put her hand on her chest out of surprise.

“Oh, my god you’re awake. I didn’t realize.” while Vera was saying this she sat up on the towel. She crossed her legs and put her arms behind her to give enough support. “How long have you been awake for?” 

Marcela turned to her side and put a hand below her head, giving it support. She looked up at Vera, in a similar way in which a predator looks at its prey. The blonde couldn’t stop herself from thinking that the other girl looked hot with that stare. 

“A while.” she said deadpan. She saw how the blonde stretched her arms up, completely exposing her abs (maybe it wasn’t the best idea to sleep with their bikinis on, didn’t the night get cold?). With a mischievous grin on her face, Marcela didn’t waste the opportunity to tease her so she quickly stretched her hand out and reached for Vera’s side to tickle her. This elicited a shriek from the other girl, followed by a breathy laugh. It only made the brunette laugh out loud and continue her attack. 

“Stop it!” Vera tried to sound menacing but the laughter got the best of her. She got a hold of Marcela’s hand and froze when their eyes locked. It was like time stopped and the only sound was their breaths slowly getting back to normal after a little bit of uncontrollable laughter. They say it’s the best medicine. Vera felt as if electricity ran through her body when she felt Marcela’s hands on her. She quickly let go of her hand and it landed on her thigh. The brunette took a few seconds before retrieving completely. All of this while still holding that intense stare. Marcela knew the effect she had on the other girl and she would seize any opportunity she had, always respecting how far Vera wanted them to go. Vera wanted to avoid those eyes that resembled black holes because she could already feel her cheeks burning. It got a little bit awkward so she turned her face to the front and cleared her throat. 

“So, about last night...” the blonde started but didn’t know how to continue the sentence. Usually she doesn’t get nervous in front of other people. This was new territory for her. Even if she needed to talk about an unknown topic, she would improvise her away through it and make her speech sound convincing. But something about the way Marcela looked at her, made her feel completely exposed. It’s like the brunette could see through her. She couldn't lie to her. 

“Yes?” the brunette didn’t want to force a response out of the other girl. She just gently prompted for her to continue. This was something that the blonde had to get out of her system. Marcela could tell there was a lot on her mind. It showed in the way Vera wouldn’t make eye contact and the way she bit her lower lip nervously. This was actually the first time she saw the other girl carefully plan her words before speaking. So she was willing to give her all the space it required. 

The blonde ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh of content. “It was amazing.” as she said this, she turned her head to look at Marcela. The other girl felt her chest getting warm. She felt relieved. 

“Oh really?” the need to tease her got the best of her. Marcela gave her a little smile and got closer to the other girl. “I’m glad you liked it. I enjoyed it too.” her voice was almost a whisper as she sat up and took one Vera’s hand only to place it on her neck. The blonde laughed a little, feeling a bit more relaxed. The brunette put her hands on Vera’s hips and felt how now both of Vera’s hands were wrapping around her neck. 

“It was a learning experience for me.” said the blonde and got even closer to her face. Their foreheads were touching and her eyesight got a little unfocused for looking at the other girl so close. She saw how Marcela bit her lips in anticipation.

“Well, you really are a fast learner.” the brunette said while smirking. She felt proud of herself. She just genuinely wanted to give Vera a good time and she succeeded. Marcela stretched her neck forward and was ready to give the blonde a kiss when she felt the other pull back. It was Vera’s turn to tease a little bit.

“Do you think it would happen again?” the bluntness of the question caught Marcela off guard for a few seconds but she didn’t let it show. Instead, she quickly composed herself and gave the blonde a stare. She had an idea.

“Only if you can catch me.” after saying this the brunette let go of Vera, quickly jumped to her feet and proceeded to run straight to the water. She heard a laugh followed by some footsteps trying to catch up to her. 

“You are unbelievable, Marcela!” the blonde said while running to the water. When she got to the shore, she didn’t hesitate to get in. The brunette was already at waist level of water. The sudden temperature drop in comparison to the warmth of the sun made her skin crawl but she got used to it pretty quickly. Vera took a hold of the other girl by the waist which made her stop in her tracks. 

“Alright, alright, you got me.” Marcela said jokingly as if she was surrendering herself to Vera. As if they were kids playing cops and thieves. “I’m yours.” This really made Vera freeze for a few seconds. She kind of liked the sound of that. They both looked at each other and almost in synch held each other’s faces to meet for a kiss. It was soft and slow, like they’ve been waiting for it. The blonde felt a hand creep to the back of her spine and the other hand still holding her face softly. Vera’s hands were wrapped around Marcela’s neck and their bodies were pressed together. When they separated to look at each other, Vera kissed the tip of Marcela’s nose in a loving way. This made the brunette smile bigger. The blonde’s legs wrapped around the other girl’s hips. They got comfortable with one another.

“I know you have this mysterious vibe to you. But you’re also pretty cute.” Vera couldn’t stop herself from saying her thoughts out loud.

“Oh, shut up-”

“No, I mean it.” this time her voice got lower and Marcela knew she was talking about something serious. “I like you.”

“I like you, too.” 


End file.
